En la floristería Yamanaka
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: El día que Ino se enamoró de Sasuke no fue con un atardecer en la playa o un arco iris entre las montañas de fondo.


Disclaimer: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a un señor llamado Kishi.

Pairing:Sasuke/Ino

Raiting: K

Cantidad de palabras:1.066

Nota Autora: Esto pasa unos días antes de la masacre Uchiha, el día después de que Sasuke y los demás empiezan la Academia.

* * *

El día que Ino se enamoró de Sasuke no llovió, tampoco un indómito arco iris surcaba los cielos, ni se ponía el sol tras una colina. No se enamoró bajo ninguna de aquellas escenas de los libros que solía leer junto a Sakura. Sino que en una tienda, simple, normal, común, en la Floristería Yamanaka.

Estaba muy aburrida, Sakura no podía salir a jugar porque debía quedarse terminando la tarea que les habían mandado el primer día de clases en la Academia. Ino bostezó tapándose la boca con la mano, no fuera a ser que su mamá le pillase mostrándose maleducada. Si, la señora Yamanaka estaba muy atenta charlando con una de las clientes junto al mostrador, pero a veces (y a pesar de que no fuese Hyuga) hasta parecía que tenía ojos en la nuca.

El tintineo de las campanillas la desperezó un poco. Aunque, a decir verdad, lo que la despertó del todo fueron los dos chicos que entraron por aquella puerta. Uno era alto, llevaba el cabello largo y atado en una coleta, la bandana de la aldea en la frente y una sonrisa amable en el rostro. El que le acompañaba era mucho más pequeño, probablemente de su edad. Parecía algo avergonzado por estar allí, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba hacia todos lados como comprobando que no había ninguna cara conocida.

Ino se percató de que su mamá estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con la señora Akimichi, así que se dijo que podía atender a los chicos ella. Después de todo, estaba aburrida y quizá haría un nuevo amigo. Se aproximó con cautela hacia ellos, la cabeza bien en alto y una pequeña sonrisa danzando en su rostro. Intentando sonar profesional y amable al mismo tiempo les dijo-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

El mayor le sonrió y se puso en cuclillas hasta llegar a su altura-Verás, pronto será el cumpleaños de nuestra madre y mi hermano pequeño quiere comprarle unas flores ¿Qué le recomendarías?-

Miró curiosa al susodicho, viendo divertida el mohín que este mostraba y la forma en que se cruzaba de brazos, como diciendo _que situación más vergonzosa, no se cómo he ido a parar aquí_. No tuvo que pensárselo mucho para decir-Margaritas-

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le miró pasmado-¿Margaritas? ¡Pero esas son las más comunes!-

Si su madre no hubiera estado allí mismo y si el chico no hubiese tenido escolta, Ino estaba segura de que lo habría golpeado- Al contrario, las margaritas son las flores más admirables. Crecen en lugares inhóspitos, desde jardines bien cuidados hasta en matorrales. No obstante, se levantan llenas de vigor y nos deleitan con sus colores. No piden que se les cuide o se les de mucho a cambio, y ofrecen más de lo que reciben. Es como el amor que una madre tiene por su hijo. Seguirá creciendo y aumentando a pesar de lo que este le haga pasar, y será incondicional desde el principio hasta el fin-

Sonrió satisfecha ante la sorpresa pintada en los orbes obsidianas del chico. Lástima que sólo pudo ver aquello por unos breves segundos, ya que este se abocó a la tarea de intentar adoptar un aire indiferente.

El mayor de los hermanos le revolvió el cabello al otro, haciendo que el agredido resoplase y le diera un manotazo en la mano. Junto a esta acción, dejó escapar un susurro con un tono de reproche implícito-¡Itachi!-

-Entonces nos llevaremos una docena de margaritas y una rosa.- Dijo Itachi, ignorando a su hermano y dirigiéndose hacia la caja registradora. Sasuke le siguió al tiempo que Ino se evocaba a envolver el ramo y, luego, a la solitaria flor. Una vez atados los paquetes se los entregó al mayor con cuidado de que ningún pétalo fuese machucado. Acomodó las cintas en su lugar y guardó una vez más las tijeras en el cajón.

Ino tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, era la primera vez que ella atendía sola a un cliente. A un cliente muy guapo, se dijo para sus adentros, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Y es que mientras su madre se despedía de la señora Akimichi y le cobraba al mayor de los dos Uchiha (no era idiota, reconocía a qué clan pertenecía el símbolo en sus espaldas) la descendiente de los Yamanaka no perdió tiempo en evaluar al menor. Era divertido ver lo azorado que estaba por encontrase allí mismo y la forma de cruzarse de brazos demostrando su cabezonería. Hasta le parecieron encantadores los pucheros que hacía cuando estaba disconforme con algo.

Como en ese mismo momento, que parecía molesto ante lo que su hermano le susurraba al oído. Vio perpleja como el chico del cabello largo le daba la rosa a Sasuke, quien al segundo adquirió un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Si estaba sorprendida ante eso, ni que decir ante lo que pasó después. El muchacho se acercó hacia donde estaba ella y le ofreció la flor, al tiempo que miraba hacia otro lado, como diciendo que la cosa no iba con él. Tras suspirar con hastío volvió la vista hacia su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, zafiro con onix perdiéndose sin siquiera saberlo.

-La flor es para ti, mi hermano Itachi me ha dicho que te la diera para agradecerte tu ayuda.- Por la mueca que traía parecía contrariado por tener que hacer eso, pero demostraba que estaba resignado a ello. Como quien hace la tarea rápido para salir a jugar luego y que su madre no le rete-Por cierto, me llamo Sasuke.-

-Yo me llamo Ino- Dijo al tiempo que tomaba la flor, sus dedos rozándose con los de él. Fue ahí cuando sintió algo, un algo que hizo creerle que su pecho se inflaba y que provocó que su pulso aumentase. Ni hablar del sonrojo de sus mejillas y de la leve sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas.

El chico le sonrió y se fue tras su hermano, jalándole del chaleco jounin y diciendo algo sobre una práctica de shuriken inconclusa. Y, una vez más, hizo sonar las campanillas al salir.

El día que Ino se enamoró de Sasuke no fue con un atardecer en la playa o un arco iris entre las montañas de fondo. No se enamoró bajo ninguna de aquellas escenas de los libros que solía leer junto a Sakura, sino que en una tienda, simple, normal, común, en la Floristería Yamanaka.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *w* ¡Por fin me ha salido! *salta de emoción* Es que verán, tengo una lista de los pairings que quiero tratar de escribir este año. Ya saben, una siempre busca cosas nuevas más allá de lo que ya conoce o ha escrito antes (en otras palabras, escribir algo de Naruto que no fuera Sasuke/Sakura o del equipo 7 *sigh*). Se me ha ocurrido la idea intentando que fuese lo más cannon posible, pero no sé si he dado en el blanco *sigh* Así que apreciaría mucho sus comentarios ^^

Todo sea por crecer, que por ejemplo ahora tengo una obsesión con el Neji/Sakura y el Naruto/Hinata, ni hablar del Shikamaru/Sakura, el Ten Ten/ Sai, y el Sai/Naruto. Yeah, algo chiflada estoy xD

Igual, hacía mucho que no me ponía con este fandom, así que ya ven por qué hablo hasta por las ramas xD Es que una viene de Supernatural, de Harry Potter y de Crepúsculo, y hacía muchísimo que no me ponía tan pero tan fangirl con Naruto *w* Hey, que me he leído El blanco invierno y HA SIDO UNA PASADA (si, es el fic que me ha convencido de shippear locamente el Neji/Sakura xD)

Y el manga OMFG, KISHIMOTO, NO PUEDES SER ASÍ *Lau hace berrinche*

En fin, les dejo de dar el pego antes de que me den con una zapatilla

Vale, se nota que estoy en plan sólo decir estupideces. Si han llegado hasta aquí, pues MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SOPORTARME. ^^

Y muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el trabajo de leer mi fic :D


End file.
